


Sh! Be Quiet! We Shan't Get Caught!

by Jameson_Fleamont



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Before The Drive, First Time, How Do I Tag, M/M, Slit loves Nux, Top Slit, Ugh, War Boys affection, bottom Nux, fury road - Freeform, hope this goes well, reference to MPreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jameson_Fleamont/pseuds/Jameson_Fleamont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warboy Driver Nux, and Warboy lancer Slit, have a lot of fun on their day off. Pure fuckin smut. </p><p>Will be rewritten soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Slit had looked everywhere for his driver. He had cursed to all the gods that if he found Nux that he would chrome the boy and take him to Valhalla himself. They had promised each other that they would meet each other 2 hours after the water exchange, in the War Boy barracks. But Nux had not showed up what so ever. He went to the ground and walked out to the Car recovery to see if his driver was there. And he did indeed find the boy there. He looked to be covered in a oily guzzoline substance. Slit snarled at the boy and shook his head in a "no" type manner. He was not pleased that Nux was still with the stupid rig that wasn't worth trying to fix. They have tried so many times to fix it but it just wasn't able to be fixed. 

Slit slid up behind the smaller War Boy and pressed up tightly after making sure no one else was about. Nux gave a small gasp and a shudder. He stood up straight laying his back against Slit's chest. Slit held Nux close. 

"You are Late, Nuts. I was cursing to the gods swearing that I was going to send you to Valhalla." Slit hissed in the boys ear. 

"It is impossible for you to send me to Valhalla. And I apologize about this. I was told to come straight here. Coma-Doof had asked if we could get this one up and running again for he doesn't like the other rig. Says it makes a lovely day horrid." Nux said.  "Now let go. Rictus was to come back and check on the rig." 

Slit let Nux go and scowled greatly. He was not happy that this happened right away after their last talk of what they had planned to do this day. It would be their only chance in 7 days to do this since no one would be about during the chance they got. He was not happy that they would most likely lose this chance. But if the gods did not allow it for them to do this then he could not make it happen. So he decided that he could help Nux until they were dismissed. Rictus came and checked the rig. And due to Nux and his amazing talent at Black thumb, Rictus was able to turn the rig on. And with in a couple of days he would be able to actually be able to get the rig started and run. Slit smiled at his boy and Rictus let them go. Though they did not have long to be alone in the barracks they laid about in their shared bunk and gave each other small caresses. Nothing big. It was soon that they would fall asleep with all the others. 

Nux laid his head on Slits Shoulder and gave a small kiss to his neck. Slit smirked and thought to his self.... ' _To think that this beauty is mine. A many War Boy be jealous that I have have the best driver. The best Black Thumb._ ' 

Nux had begun to fall asleep slowly and was now fully asleep. He was weak but strong and every one knew that it was true. 

* * *

* * *

Nux and Slit awoke to a bell of some sort going off in the barracks. They got up slowly and then got ready to see what was going on. Coma Doof had come in with his guitar and had another War Boy fix the flame thrower at the end. He then turned towards Nux due to Nux having fallen over to the floor after trying to put on his boot.

"What was the bell?" Slit asked huskily. 

"Twas but a warning. Last it was sounded when neither of yous was here." Coma Doof said through a whisper.

Nux eyes grew wide in awe. "That's so Chrome!" 

"It may be to you. But this is not a Lovely day for us. It seems that we are all to have the day off. It has been to hot this night so this day is a day off." Coma Doof said sadly. 

Slit gave a feral smile and knew what he was going to do with Nux today. He would go to the shaded area he had found that no one goes near and there he would go about what they decided to do together. It would be perfect. And for them it would be a lovely day and he would make Nux all round and chrome. He would be shiny just for Slit and no one else. And he waited for everyone to leave the barracks while he and Nux sat about on their bunk. 

"Lets go to the shaded area. We wont get caught there!" Slit said softly in Nux's ear. Nux eyes again went wide and bit his lip that was scarred from the lip splitting. He slowly nodded and they got up slowly and made their way to the hidden area in which they had found together long ago and shared their first kiss together.  Nux was the look out to make sure no one would follow them. and luckily they did not get a follower what so ever. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright..... so I cant really write sex scenes..........

When they reached the shaded area slit pulled Nux close to him in a feral manner and kissed the boy savagely. He kissed and dominated the boy till Nux pulled away to breath. He then continued to kiss down the boys neck and bit. He was going to mark the boy. Nux was his and no one else was to have him. He pushed the weaker boy into the wall and aligned them perfectly so that they could feel each other growing hard. Nux moaned and shuddered. He was so ready for all that Slit was going to give him. He was anticipating the next move hoping that maybe they could possibly get this going already. 

But on Slits side he wanted to drag this out. He wanted to wait till Nux was begging for him. He wanted Nux begging for Slit to breed him and make him round with shine and Chrome. He needed Nux to beg him. After all, this was his first time with Nux. And he had heard some of the other War boys talk of how to prepare their lovers and how to make it pleasurable and slow. And he was sure that he knew what he was doing. He just needed to get the boy wet and stretched and begging. 

Nux was moaning into Slits ear. And Slit was rolling his hips against Nux making him moan even loader, sexier. He loved this dominance over Nux that was oh so very rare for him. He was shocked that he was even able to get this for in dominance with Nux, but it was intoxicating. It was such a Lovely Day for them. And it was going to be perfect from then on. It was going to allow them to feel what Valhalla would feel like. He was ready for Nux to beg for it all. 

"P-P-Please, Slit. I want this!" Nux said in a husky whisper. He needed Slit to take him to the halls of Valhalla. 

"You want to be chrome? want me to breed you and make you so chrome?" Slit hissed kissing his way up and down Nux's neck.

"Yes!" Nux cried out as Slit 

Slit brought Nux away from the wall that he had Nux against and pushed him to the cool floor. Nux went down softly and was surprised as Slit took his pants and boots off roughly. His erection was free and was leaking with want as Slit completely stripped him of all that he wore. Though it was not much.

In Slits back pocket he took out a can of a special chrome that he had made himself that didn't chrome the mouth but helped with getting Nux wet and ready for him. he hoped that this worked really well. 

"What's that?" Nux asked softly.

"No need to worry Nuts. It will help you get shiny on the inside. It'll get you all wet and ready for me. 

Nux flushed slightly and bit his lip. Slit smirked his stapled grin and sprayed the chrome on his hand to get the boy ready for what was to come. He slid his hand between the boys leg and began to prepare the boy for his manhood. He just hoped that he would not hurt the boy. He slid in one finger into Nux's tight channel and slowly worked it lose. Nux was panting slightly and gasping Slits name. Nux was clutching at the ground at his sides. Slit slid in another finger getting the boy stretched more. He was going to have to stretch the boy greatly. He was no small War boy when it came to his manhood. With his free hand Slit pulled his pants free and got it chromed for Nux as he finally slid in a third finger. 

Nux was finally begging for Slit to fill him with his hard member. He looked to hot and bothered and like he would never reach Valhalla if he did not get what they had promised each other merely days ago.

"Sh! Be quiet! You don't want us to get caught!" Slit hissed jokingly " Do you?" 

"N-No! Just Fuck me already, will you? I need to be bred by you like you are Immorten Joe Himself and I am one of his wives!" Nux hissed and whined.

Slit removed his fingers and measured up close and in one quick motion pushed his fat cock inside of Nux, bottoming out. Nux cried out and moaned. Slit smirked and began to move quickly. He didn't know if this was right but by the way Nux was moaning yes's and scratching his back encouraged him greatly. He pushed himself back into Nux roughly after pulling out far enough to get Nux to whine out. He felt as if he was going to a place beyond Valhalla due to Nux being so tight even after the stretching. And he loved it. Nux was finally his. Completely his and no one else's. It wasn't mediocre that Nux had already came after being entered the once and he hadn't even gotten soft. 

"Oh, Slit. Do that again!" Nux said after Slit had shifted slightly and rolled his hips. He did as he was told and got Nux to cry out beautifully and then cling to him. 

Slit kept that up till he felt the heat coil at the base of his stomach. He was so close to emptying himself inside his boy. He was so happy that he was with Nux. 

"Such A fucking lovely day!" Slit ans Nux moaned together just as they came together. Slit fell forward and began to kiss Nux softly. 

"I'm so chrome on the inside!" Nux moaned as Slit retracted himself inside of Nux. He smirked once again. 

"And full of my shine. Going to be so round. Perfect." Slit said getting up and redressing.

Nux put his pants back on with slight pain and laid his head on Slit's chest as they sat a few feet from where they bred. Slit smiled and held the weak boy. He saw the kiss marks he gave Nux and noticed the hand prints from where he held Nux as he came. There was sure to be bruises.  But Nux was his and No one was going to be able to get the boy now. And he was now Nux's own personal Immorten. 


	3. Chapter 3

They had finally awoken from their slight nap after their tryst. Nux was the first to awake and he had decided to kiss Slit awake. Slit smiled softly and kissed back once he was awake. They got up and stretched. Nux winced at the pain in his hips and bit his lip. Slit noticed the wince and smirked at it. 

"I've done well." Slit grunted out and swung his arm around Nux. 

Nux just rolled his eyes at his now lover. And have a small laugh. Nodding his agreement. Slit and Nux headed back to the barracks so they could have a more comfortable resting place to lay. Nux was flushed slightly but didn't look to be showing any of the pain that laid in his hips. Slit looked prideful knowing that his driver was completely and utterly strong whether he was sick or not. As they got close they saw that their brethren were headed outside and to the steeples where they stood and watched Immorten Joe. They followed the haggle of War Boys to see what was going on. They were tempted to ask what was going on but every one was eerily quite. So they stayed quite and went about what they were doing.

Once they were with in the general area they stopped and waited for what was to come. They did not have to wait a long time what so ever. Immorten Joe was seen and they all waited for him to speak. 

"My people of this waste, I have gathered you all here to let you all know what has happened on this day. The Dag has birthed me a beautiful son. He is almost perfect in every way. And with this I give you all permission to celebrate in any way you please. Even my War Boys to celebrate as they please as well." Immorten Joe bellows out to all. 

Many a War Boy was hollering and ecstatic about what was just told to everyone. They all went about to what they knew was normal and fled to go wrestle. Many called for Slit and Nux to join them but they declined. They went to the barracks and laid upon their bunk and just laid next to each other. They smiled at each other. This lovely day had just became even more lovely. Slit held Nux close and they whispered about the birthing and how The Dag had done well. And that when she was to die she would be chrome and led to Valhalla for bearing Immorten Joe a son. 

Everything for now was just lovely, chrome, and shiny. And nothing was mediocre.... For now.


End file.
